Gurkhas
Gurkhas, the fearless mountain assassins who take on the British Empire's most dangerous missions; vs. the French Foreign Legion, the elite army of real-life expendables who France sends to do its dirty work. History. The Gurkhas are warriors native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company invaded Nepal. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. After India gained independence in 1947, the original ten Gurkha regiments were split between the British Army and the new Indian Army. To the disappointment of many British officers, most Gurkhas offered service between the two chose their native Indian Army. Today, the Gurkhas also serve in Nepal, Singapore, Brunei and are sometimes employed by the United States. Weapon Simulated Battle Gurkhas French Foreign Legion The battle begins with 5 relaxed French Foreign Legionnaires milling about at their campsite. Not far away, a squad of 5 Gurkhas are preparing an ambush. A legionnaire sentry relieves his fellow guardsman as the lead Gurkha cuts a hole in the legion's barbed wire fence using wire snips. The sentry watches along the perimeter of the camp site, unaware of the Gurkhas' position. A Gurkha takes aim with his Lee-Enfield No. 4 and fires, alerting the rest of the legion. The legion immediately scramble for defensive positions, firing their MAS-36 rifles and BAR machine guns while the Gurkhas fire back with their Lee-Enfields and Bren machine guns. As his position begins to crumble, the sentry attempts to leave his sandbag cover, but is shot down in the crossfire. file:bluedead.png An African legionnaire quickly recocks his bolt action MAS and fires, killing a Gurkha. file:reddead.png He quickly fires off one more shot before running back for cover behind sandbags. As the rest of the small legion falls back, the Gurkhas start to advance, taking position in front of the sandbags and continuing to lay down covering fire as two Gurkhas run up through the camp, dodging small artillery fire and jumping over the barbed wire barricade. A Gurkha jumps out of cover and briefly stops to clear a jam in his Bren machine gun, but is shot by a legionnaire who gets up from his position and fires his BAR at the Gurkha. file:reddead.png As soon as he's visible, a Gurkha behind a nearby tree shoots him in the head with his Enfield rifle. file:bluedead.png While the other Gurkhas inspect the tents for any other legionnaires, the African legionnaire pops out of cover behind sandbags and shoots one of the wandering Gurkhas in the head. file:reddead.png The other Gurkha sniper quickly retaliates by shooting him in the head while he's still standing. file:bluedead.png As the Gurkhas draw closer to the 2 remaining legionnaires, the lead legionnaire jumps out of cover and fires his MAS at the lead Gurkha. The Gurkha takes cover behind a tent as the 2 legionnaires unload the rest of their ammo at the retreating Gurkhas. As they retreat, the lead Gurkha gestures to his partner to split up as the 2 legionnaires come charging at them. Nearby, the other legionnaire cautiously searches for his prey, aiming his rifle. The lead Gurkha sneaks up behind him and brings his kukri blade down, cutting through the legionnaire's kepi and into his skull. file:bluedead.png The other Gurkha, armed with his kukri, is also brought down from behind as the lead legionnaire grabs him from behind and stabs him in the neck with his Callimus knife. file:reddead.png The two leaders soon confront each other near a hillside, knives in hand as a knife fight showdown ensues. Both leaders step to each other, daring the other to attack. As soon as they come closer to each other, they begin to swing at each other, with the Gurkha scoring the first strike with a backhanded cut across the left cheek. The Gurkha goes in for a follow-up strike, but the legionnaire counters with a strike across the right cheek that causes the Gurkha to stumble down the hillside. As soon as he regains his balance, the legionnaire goes in for a strike and follows up with a thrust. The Gurkha recovers and moves out of the way, causing the legionnaire's Callimus to get stuck in a log that was behind the Gurkha. As the legionnaire tries to free his knife, the Gurkha takes the opportunity to slash his opponent diagonally across the back and kick him. The legionnaire frees his knife and swings his knife 180 degrees, causing the Gurkha to jump back. After the Gurkha slashes the legionnaire twice across the face, the legionnaire goes in for a thrust attack in desperation, but the Gurkha grabs him arm and stops him. He then swings his knife, slashing through the legionnaire's throat. file:bluedead.png As the legionnaire lies on the ground drawing his last breath, the Gurkha raises his arms and bloodied kukri into the air, shouting "Ayo Gurkhali!!" (The Gurkhas are here) in victory. Trivia * The Gurkhas are the first army team to become police guards.﻿ * At 5' 3", the Gurkha is the shortest modern warrior. Category:Season 3 Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:WWII Warriors